The Telethon/Transcript
Gumball the Tank Engine ::sketch opens as Gumball the Tank Engine chugs through a meadow with a barn. :Narrator: Gumball the Tank Engine was huffing and puffing when suddenly... :Gumball: around Bust my buffers! This isn't the way to the Whistling Woods. ::snap to a shot of a Dr. Wrecker driving Gumball. :Rob: Yes, it ain't, pal! Unless the Mayor of Sodor gives me a hundred million bucks, we're gonna drive this dynamite to a pile of dynamite that is counting down to explosion right into Knapford Station! ::we cut to the Principal Brown's office, where his Mr. Small opens the door. :Small: Uhh, we've got a problem. :Principal Brown: Get me Larry. [Anais his aid leaves And you... appears from behind his desk ...you come back later. :Anais: You know my schedule, dear. ::drives away, and then we cut to Knapford Station with Darwin and Richard next to each other with Larry in Darwin's cab. :Larry: Okay, people, this is what we trained for. laughs So immature. Can we all just stay on track? also laughs, irritating him Let's get this over with! ::blasts his whistle, and he and James begin to slowly puff away. :Larry: frustration Let's Move, move, move! ::whistle blows and the two engines continue to chug with slowness. Eight hours later [as seen on a title card, Darwin catches up to Gumball, who is still being driven by the wrecker.] :Gumball: Hello, Darwin! :Darwin: Hello, Gumball! Wonderful weather for a hijacking, isn't it? :Larry: Shut your steam hole and get closer! ::jumps into Gumball's cab, as Darwin puffs onto a curved line away from Gumball. :Darwin: I hate being really useful! ::penny appears on the rail of the tracks in front of Darwin, who accidentally runs over it, causing him to derail and explode into a pieces. :Rob: [|holding an axe] You'll never take us alive, Larry! ::swings it at Larry but misses and hits Gumball' controls, causing some oil to squirt out and making Gumball groan in pain. :Larry: Missed me! ::wrecker misses again and hits Gumball once more, causing him to blast out some steam. :Larry: Your blows are harmless! ::wrecker hits Gumball three more times :Gumball: My internal organs! the fifth hit Just finish me, you hades! ::wrecker punches Larry to make him pull down Gumball's throttle, causing him to go faster in alarm. :Rob: on top of Gumball and speaking to a walkie-talkie Conductor to Skywolf: request pickup. :Frankie: towards Gumball Copy that; I'm on my way. :Gumball: and confused Frankie the Helicopter?! You're a part of this?! :Frankie: That's right! I'm tired of taking a back seat to a bunch of steam trains; I can going fly! ::and Frankie zoom into a tunnel, where Larry is just climbing on top of of Gumball as well. :Rob: So long, Larry! ::[He cackles and turns toward Frankie, who tries to catch him, but fails when he hits a wall with his tail blade, breaks down his choppers, falls to the ground, and explodes. Next, his top blade spins right between the two men [who duck as the wrecker screams, and Gumball makes it out of the tunnel to just barely avoid a huge explosion caused by the blade. A second later, he crashes through a sign that says: "Track Work Ahead", leaving him with a left black eye, a blood nose, and one missing tooth.] :Gumball: What dead cruel world Gosh would give a train a face?! :Larry: urging Pump those pistons, you steam-powered son of a ditch! ::chugs even faster and flies over the cliff, but barely makes it by clinging to a rail ending with his mouth. Meanwhile, the wrecker and Larry hang onto the back of Gumball to keep themselves from falling, with the wrecker clutching one of Larry's legs. :Rob: frightened Larry! Help me! I'll turn myself in; I swear! Just pull me up! :Larry: convinced End of the line, block-head! ::kicks the wrecker in the head, and he falls screaming down the cliff to his death. We then fade back to Knapford Station, where the Principal Brown is giving Larry his thanks while a crowd applauds. :Principal Brown: Larry's hand Thank you, everyone! Knapford Station is safe! :Larry: You're quite welcome, Principal! :Principal Brown: Um, how did you dispose of the dynamite? :Larry: Uhh, yeah. :Mr. Small: Oh, thank goodness. ::cut to Gumball, Darwin, Penny, and Sussie in a siding, which looks normal for a bit, but then the dynamite explodes in Gumball's compartment, destroying everyone. Next, the scene changes to look as if it was from an old book and scrolls downward to reveal the rest of the story, ending with "THE END". :Narrator: the screen ...And with yes more public transportation, everyone on Sodor bought a Hummer. :Anais: out between the story's conclusion and "THE END" Whew, I've got a lot of work to do! Toot-toot! to black. Darwin-Doo, Where Are You! ::in to Gumball, Darwin, Richard, Nicole and Anais are seen running. :Narrator: If only difficulty time this is the weird case of Scooby Doo. :Gumball: Come on, guys! We've gotta leave Coolsville and get back to Elmore! :Darwin: Uh-uh. We actually left Scooby Doo in the second series. Elmore Really? Elmore looks so different. :Darwin: No. We only made it to Coolsville, but now we're leaving Coolsville. :Gumball: Oh. For Elmore? :Anais: No, Crystal Cove. ::stop running. :Nicole: Wow. And yet, they're still calling this series Scooby Doo, Where Are You, huh? :Richard: Let's just be grateful they haven't added some ridiculous plot for the plucky Comic Relief. ::Wattersons come him to see Larry :Larry: Help me, Richard. They've the goods! You're our only hope. :Richard: Don't worry! I won't allow the "goods" have the "bads"! :Larry: Great. Now go! :Richard: A good guy always gets the bads! :Larry: Yes, that's very kind of you. But they're getting... :Richard: You know, the thing about a good guy is... :Larry: Just go you idiot! :Darwin, Richard, Nicole and Anais are seen running. :Richard: I'll tell him later. ::slowly fades to the dumping ground, Scene changes to Gumball, Nicole, Richard, Darwin and Anais are peeking through a gap in the door of Tina's room, She starts braying. Tina suddenly wakes up :Gumball: Run for it! ::sees Tina right behind them and screams. The five hide in a car and Gumball tries to roll up the window, but Tina stops him, so Gumball locks the door. Tina tries to open the door from the open window, but can't reach it and Gumball, Richard, Nicole, Darwin, and Anais laugh at her. Tina walks away, The roof of the car caves in and the five scream and Gumball opens the door, They run off. ::Mr. Toad and Velma walking around the camp :Gumball: This whole park smells like sax all of a sudden, and I get stuck with a four-legged tang repellant. :Velma Dinkley: Why could a contractor need glow-in-the dark paint? I wonder if this has to do with the glowing ghost. *sigh* I put my parents a hundred thousand dollars in debt for that criminal science degree. I need to rethink my life, Camp Crystal Lake, supposedly haunted by a machete wielding spook named Jason Alexander, Yeah, OK. I guess I should be here. :Mr. Toad: Tang repellant? Maybe it's the soul patch. :Gumball: Did you just diss the soul patch? ::claws picks up Gumball and Mr. Toad by the throat :Velma Dinkley: And so IT'S THE GHOST! ::Rex raises them with a button remote, trying to hang them, Nicole hits the Tina Rex in the head with a sledgehammer, Richard picks up his wallet, Runs off to Gumball and Mr. Toad, Richard and Nicole realeses Gumball and Mr. Toad from the claws :Velma Dinkley: Now, let's see what their latest customer really is looks like? ::Rex's ghost appears behind Carrie Krueger :All: Carrie Krueger?! :Doughnut Sheriff: We've gotta hand it to you Watterson. We never would have suspected Carrie as the art swindler. :Richard: Boy, it was a neat setup. He and his gang were switching fake pieces of art for the real ones in the museum. :Nicole: They made the fakes at night, in a secret workshop behind the mummy case. :Velma Dinkley: That's why they had to get rid of the mr. toad. He was the only one who could have spotted the fakes. :Nicole: Oh, my gosh! Mr. Toad! :Richard: We never found him. ::the junkyard Mr. Toad and Velma finally see each other :Velma Dinkley: Mr. Toad! :Mr. Toad: Velma! ::Toad and Velma run in slow-motion towards each other and hug :Mr. Toad: Maybe I would've done a second draft if I hadn't died of a hecking heart attack! :Tina Rex: *pain inhale* :Gumball: Hey old dude! Did you lose a contact lens? :Carrie Krueger: I just took a hammer to the skull! I think my hecking retina flew off! :All: and fade to black. The Amazing World of Cosgrove Hall ::in, Anais is in her bed hugging Daisy :Narrator: If only difficulty time this is the weird case of Cosgrove Hall. ::rings, and suddenly she opens her eyes and gasps, Anais opens the door. :Sophie: Anais Watterson, I was just remember heard the news, It's Cosgrove Hall's Children Voyage at Daisyland, I humbly request asylum in your palace of freedom. :Anais: Like what? :Sophie: Uhhh... I silly old get. Allow me to introduce myself My name is Sophie, Sophie Clonkers. :Anais: And I am Anais. :Sophie: Anais to meet you. :Anais: It's Sophie nice to meet you, too. :Sophie step out the door and walk up to Mr. Toad and Daisy :Sophie: So tell me Mr. Toad, How long going into that take? :Mr. Toad: Spoken Well, Don't you some? In every job that must be done, There is an element of fun, You find the fun, and...snap! It's just a game! ::sheds a sad :Mr. Toad: Sings And every task you undertake, Becomes a piece of cake! A lark! A spree! It's very clear to see. ::thinks for a moment, then she gradually smiles ::Sophie, Mr. Toad and Daisy are driving to the Daisyland :Mr. Toad: [Sings That is all the children faces! That is all the laughing faces! That is all the children voices! :All: Sings That is all on TV! :Sophie: Sings Are friends and went to see the Chorlton and the Wheelies! :Anais: Sings Jamie the Magic Torch! :Both: Sings and Cockleshell Bay! :Mr. Toad: Sings There's Victor and Hugo and laugh at him until I hurt. :Both: Sings There's Danger Mouse, Alias Jester, and Count Duckula Too. :Mr. Toad: Sings That is all the Wind in the Willows! :Anais: Sings That is all the Creepy Crawlies! :Sophie: Sings That is all the BFG! :the Donkey: Sings That is all on TV! :All: Sings Are friends are happy and that is all on TV! ::montage starts showing, Daisyland, Anais and Sophie are at the ticket window, Scene changes to the Stomach Destroyer as uses to ride on it, Anais and Sophie on a roller coaster, Anais gets into a car, Appears in the car shyly, Tries to touch Anais, Sweaty and amazed, The ride starts, while the car is going up a looping, Doubts, car arrives to the top, it goes slowly, The car goes down quickly, Anais and Sophie on a water ride, Anais and Sophie on a pirate ship, Fade to Mr. Toad and Sophie giving a birthday present to Anais, Anais opens her present, and is delighted to have received Daisy plush doll before hugging her. Fade to Anais and Sophie spinning with Daisy. She tosses the doll into the air, catches her and hugs her :Anais: Sings ''We're the best, best friends in the whole wide world, just skipping along eating fudgy-fudge swirl. We're dancing and singing, just Daisy and me! Hugging and kissing and climbing a tree! We're the best, best friends in the universe, having lots of fun solving the mummy's curse. Just Daisy and me and we're digging for clams! Curling our hair and baking up hams! We're the best, best friends in all of the park! Just skipping along and and singing and--'' :The BFG: offscreen What's going on? ::and Anais gets a look of shock on her face :Anais: Hi, The BFG! Want a play! :The BFG: Uhhhhhh...sure. We want to play with that daisy you've got. :Anais: You mean Daisy, my best friend? :Sophie: You don't mean? :Anais: The daisy I promised to be friends with forever and ever. :The BFG: Uhhhhhh...That's right. :Anais: Okay! Daisy over to them :The BFG: Uhhh...Right. :Sophie: Uhhh.... Well, I guess we'll be going now. :Anais: Okay bye, See ya later! they run off happily and fade to black. Totally Spies! ::Fade in, Nicole is sitting at the salon.] :Narrator: If only difficulty time this is the weird case of Totally Spies. ::changes to Elmore City at Night, The People are screaming and running down the street, Tina Rex attacking a helicopter, Scene changes to The scene cuts to a Laser Video store. Mr. Toad and Velma inside :Velma Dinkley: Alright Mr. Toad, Show no mercy! Laughs :Mr. Toad: Laughs I want to get out there, and the thing to do, of twinkle, twinkle, little park! :Nicole: Hold it right there Team Blanket, or face the wrath of... TOTALLY SPIES! :Mr. Toad: Your powers don't scare us! :Velma Dinkley: Just try to take the Menu of Joyful Berger. :Nicole: Hmm. I was hoping you'd say that. ::Nicole chases after her Mr. Toad and Velma in a angry, Nicole runs Mr. Toad and Velma] :Dialogue|Nicole: eyes turn yellow Bubble Gum attack! [Her eyes shone up and start glowing ::Toad and Velma all smirk at each other. Nicole continues searching for Mr. Toad. She then sees him, and begins charging straight for him. Mr. Toad screams as she approaches, but Nicole hits the TV that he was broadcasting himself on instead. Mr. Toad stops screaming and continues to run :Nicole: Let me get this straight. Team Blanket, if you want a be so tough, I challenged him, and the defeat so easy... NO?! If can't not be! :Mr. Toad: And it's not over yet! :Velma Dinkley: Prepare for trouble! :Smart Arty: And make it double! :Velma Dinkley: To protect the world from devastation! :Smart Arty: To unite all peoples within our nation! :Velma Dinkley: To denounce the evils of truth and love! :Smart Arty: To extend our reach to the stars above! :Velma Dinkley: Velma! :Smart Arty: Smart Arty! :Velma Dinkley: Team Blanket faster into the speed of light! :Smart Arty: Surrender and prepare to fight! :Mr. Toad: Mr. Toad! That's right! :Nicole: Very impressing. And also I'm have surprise from YOU! This looks like a job for my Super-Mom! Nothing can escape my gaze! All is seen by my super vision! ::air tank goes out of control, and Nicole can only watch it fly away. As he does, he fails to watch where he’s going and crashes into a wall. The air tank flies completely out of control, with Mr. Toad and Velma hanging on for dear life. They crash through a display of cans, but remain on the air tank :Nicole: Oh, come on! ::Toad pulls the emergency brake and the velocity of the treadmill propels the car backwards out of the sports department, back into the market, through a stack of cereal boxes, through a beauty and hair products section, out of the market, past the destroyed phone station, down the escalator and out of the mall. It shoots through the parking lot, knocking over a shopping cart, and finally crashes into a lamppost. Those outside watch this in shock, A dazed Mr. Toad steps out of the car as an angered Velma runs up to her. Nicole follows suit, leaving the vehicle to join Velma's side and express his disgust for the toad :Nicole: Yelling It's that the best anything you got MONSTER! :Mr. Toad: As you wish Nicole. Nicole :Nicole: being electrically shocked by the Mr. Toad and Velma: Their...power...ratings...are...off...the...charts! I really gonna have to get some bigger charts. the menu as it goes into the sky TOTALLY SPIES ARE TOOKING OVER BY THE ELMORE!! NOOOOOOOO!!! to the ground defeated I-I have failed. But mark my words, Team Blanket! I WILL NOT FAIL AGAIN!!! Zzzap! ::in at the Wattersons' house hallway, morning :Narrator: If only difficulty time this is the weird case of Zzzap! ::to the living room where Richard puts down a plate of cookies and uses the remote to switch on the TV; he taps the remote several times but nothing happens, he holds up the remote and sees the battery compartment is empty and then he sees some batteries on the table :Richard: his finger on his lips Hmmmm... starts throwing batteries at the TV until the screen breaks :Richard: his finger on his lips Hmmmm... ::opens the fridge door :Richard gibberish; translates to: "There you are!" ::to the front of the house, where Mr. Toad and Velma's car pulls up, Mr. Toad and Velma comes back and are shocked by the destruction the father made, Richard race out the back door, with Mr. Toad and Velma right behind :Mr. Toad gibberish; translates to: "There it is!" :Richard: Uh-oh! :Velma Dinkley: gibberish; translates to "Get it!" ::Arty walks towards the house, but stops after passing the mailbox, sniffing the air like a dog picking up a trail. The trail leads her to the mailbox, which dumps letters at her feet as she opens it. She picks one up and reads it ::grunts and pulls over the fence, Easily jumping the fence :Mr. Toad gibberish; translates to: "Where do you think you're going?!" :Velma Dinkley: gibberish; translates to: "Come back here!" ::run through a yard, knocking over an umbrella, a table, and a lawn recliner. Mr. Toad and Velma vaults up the umbrella, leaps off it, grinds across the table edge on the grill cover, then flips through the air, slides down the chair, and lands perfectly on her feet, Richard run through the Fitzgerald's back yard, crossing the pool by jumping on Patrick and his inflatable raft. Mr. Toad and Velma crosses by jumping off Judith’s head. Richard then land on a trampoline in the next yard, with Mr. Toad and Velma coming right down at them like a pouncing tiger, Richard manage to bounce away, taking the trampoline with them, resulting in Mr. Toad and Velma face-planting into the dirt, The father scream, then resume running. They jump over another fence, only to find themselves confronted by an angry dog on a leash. They edge around the fence, but Richard notices the stake holding the dog's rope coming loose, Richard escape through a loose plank on the other side of the fence, as the pursuing dog smacks into it, and keeps barking. Mr. Toad and Velma enters the yard from the other side, and the dog turns its attention to her. The boys stop running when they hear Mr. Toad and Velma scream, Then suddenly, Mr. Toad and Velma bursts through the fence, riding the dog, A birds-eye view is shown of several more yards being crashed through, Richard stop, separating just as Mr. Toad, Velma and the dog rocket between them, leaving a long line of fence holes in their wake until they collide with a brick wall. Richard look at each other a moment, then run off, Scene cuts to Elmore Shopping. Richard race inside ::is then seen on the massage chair :Nicole: Sighs Huh? ::suddenly appears in front of Nicole :Nicole: gibberish; translates to: "RICHARD! What's going on here!?" ::apply makeup crazily over Nicole's face, Straightens her back, She then furiously points at Richard ::shrugs :Nicole: gibberish; translates to: "GIVE...US...THAT...MENU!!! IT'S OURS!!!" :Richard: gibberish; translates to: "No it isn't!" :Louie: gibberish; translates to: "Let's Check it out." :Richard: his finger on his lips Hmmmm... the bag and off-key jazz riffs blast out, causing her to drop to the ground. She opens it again with the same result. Then it's not yours, is it? :Nicole: they leave I'll think that question. with bag. Scene changes to Richard continue their cart ride as they exit the elevator and speed through the parking space and finally iris out to black. Aftermath ::in at The Wattersons' house, dining room. Gumball, Nicole, Darwin, Richard and Anais but Granny Jojo are angry. :Granny Jojo: RIGHT, THAT DOES IT! I WAS YELLING ABOUT IT'S THE TELETHON! AND COULDN'T DO EVERYTHING NOT RIGHT! :Richard, Nicole, Darwin, Anais and Gumball: down in disappointment and sigh ::Jojo looks angrily at the Nicole, Richard, Gumball, Anais and Darwin ::Elmore Junior High. Inside Miss Simian's classroom :Lucy Simian: Alright, pay attention! Let me show you about with the telethon! This goes arena around here! I guess it's time about the nasty criminal! Miss Simian's classroom it's empty Hello. Anyone. OH, COME ON! ::ends. Category:Transcripts